1. Introduction
This invention relates to golf swing practice devices and particularly to a swing track which defines the preferred club head trajectory in the vicinity of ball contact and provides visible indicia of both a faulty swing and the correction needed to acquire the desired flight path of the ball. PA3 One of the main causes for high scores in the game of golf is the failure of the club face to strike the ball squarely; i.e., perpendicular to the intended line of flight of the ball. Such perpendicular attitude is determined to a large extent by the path followed by the club head in backstroke, downswing, and follow-through. In this regard, it is well-known that every person has a natural rhythm, more or less developed in the sense of coordination of body movements, and that such movements are carried out naturally at an individually characteristic tempo. Physical educators, albeit recognizing this individual rhythm, know that one's muscles can be effectively trained through repeated practice to adduce an automatic control of function. Such muscular training when directed toward a proper golf swing provides a "grooved" swing which is automatic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Realizing the importance of such proper muscle training in effectng continued proper gulf club trajectory during swing, numerous attempts have been made to provide devices to attain this training goal. These training devices typically are characterized by two distinct designs.
The first of these, exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,532,984; 3,107,920; 3,113,780; 3,408,076; and 3,550,946 and British Patent Specification No. 137,444 employ movable flags, pins, and wands to indicate club head trajectory. However, these movable indicia of a faulty swing, being restricted by their very design to specific points in the swing, do not encompass the entire swing path in the vicinity of contact. This lack of total coverage precludes the detection of all areas of incorrect trajectory. Further, such devices fail to provide both a visual and physical track for grooved swing muscle training.
The second series of swing practice devices, exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,194,565; 3,572,720; 3,586,335 and 3,870,315; and British Pat. Specification No. 187,396, remedying the above disadvantages employ a pair of flexible strips or sensors. These members embrace the proper swing path in the vicinity of ball contact and provide through contact therewith a physical indicia of a faulty swing. However, such contact, particularly during high club speed practice swings, generates unfavorable arm and shoulder stress due to impact with the substantially non-movable tracks.